Currently, a well-known form of shaving preparation is the type referred to as a non-aerosol shave gel. Such compositions generally take the form of an oil-in-water emulsion in which the water phase comprises a water-dispersible soap or interrupted soap component. The product is dispensed as a soft cream which may be non-lathering or which may be sheared by the user to form a lather.
Users of wet-shave razors generally appreciate a feeling of warmth against their skin during shaving. The warmth feels good, and also causes the user's skin to hydrate and beard to soften, resulting in a more comfortable shave. Various attempts have been made to provide a warm feeling during shaving. For example, soap-based shaving creams have been formulated to react exothermically upon release from the shaving canister, so that the cream imparts warmth to the skin, for example, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,341,418; U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,203; U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,524; U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,800; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,118.